The present invention relates to machines which inspect bottles for defects and more particularly to a system for inspecting the heal code at the bottom of a bottle.
Machines for inspecting glass bottles correlate defects with mold cavity so that an operator will know where a defective bottle was made and can promptly adjust the bottle making process to eliminate the problem at that mold. Mold data in the form of raised dots of glass are often present on the outer wall of the bottle just above the bottom of the bottle (a heal code). These glass dots generally are located in a common horizontal plane.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a machine for inspecting glass containers which can read a heal code on a bottle.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following portion of this specification and from the accompanying drawings which illustrate, in accordance with the mandate of the patent statutes, a presently preferred embodiment incorporating the principles of the invention.